


y los sueños, sueños son

by minigami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tres son multitud</p>
            </blockquote>





	y los sueños, sueños son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Los sillones de la sala de estar se le clavan en la espalda de una manera que hace que a Annabeth le cueste olvidar que no son de verdad. Huelen como siempre, a pelo de perro y a cuero, y rechinan contra la tela de sus vaqueros, se le pegan a la espalda en el lugar donde sus pantalones y su camiseta ya no se hablan.  
  
Reyna es más fuerte. Annabeth no puede mover el brazo que ella sujeta por la muñeca contra el sofá, entre el asiento y el respaldo. Sabe qué hacer para escapar de la llave, sabe dónde colocar las piernas para tirarla al suelo, para cambiar la posición y girar las tornas y poder mirarla desde arriba, pero su cuerpo no quiere, y su cabeza no encuentra un por qué, así que cierra los ojos y alza la barbilla, la agarra con su mano libre del cuello de la camiseta,  _aquí, mía_.  
  
La codicia es un elemento familiar, como las figuritas de aviones de la vitrina y las estanterías llenas de DVDs y la mesita que hay frente al sofá, de cristal y acero, que refleja la luz azulada y acuosa de la televisión encendida. Annabeth la saluda, vieja conocida, y le clava los dientes en el cuello a Reyna, porque sabe de orgullo y de sujetar el peso del mundo con los hombros. Cuando alza los párpados, encuentra las mismas ganas de devorar el mundo en sus ojos oscuros, negro sobre blanco en la oscuridad. Se le escapa una sonrisa, toda de dientes. Reyna gruñe, le arranca la mano de su camiseta, y se come de un bocado la carcajada que suelta Annabeth.  
  
  
Annabeth sabe que es un sueño antes de despertarse, de madrugada y con las braguitas pegajosas, las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas. Pero tres son multitud, no son ni accidente ni casualidad, así que se agarra con las puntas de los dedos a esa verdad de mentira y se guarda la culpa en el bolsillo, para después.


End file.
